The Star under the Christmas Tree (Holiday AU)
by Lupus Boulevard
Summary: It was Christmas Eve and the townsfolk of Echo Creek were joyous in celebrating; discounted shopping in malls, children frolicking in the snow, eating with families with Christmas turkey and the notable couples spending time together on one of the most memorable and romantic holidays in the world. As they would, a certain dateless Latino is found walking alone through town.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **THE STAR UNDER THE CHRISTMAS TREE (Holiday AU)**

It was Christmas Eve and the townsfolk of Echo Creek were joyous in celebrating; discounted shopping in malls, children frolicking in the snow, eating with families with Christmas turkey and the notable couples spending time together on one of the most memorable and romantic holidays in the world. As they would, a certain dateless Latino is found walking alone through town.

 **24 year old Marco Diaz wasn't seemed to be filled with the spirit of Christmas Eve.**

* * *

 **Marco:**

I could see the cold air as I drew breath, just the human body reminding me of how cold I am. Though the cold air wasn't the only thing making me feel hollow inside, you see Christmas Eve was always something for me to be happy about… but not this time, I then heaved a sigh of breath then took notice around to see Echo Creek decorated by festivity and December snow and I really wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit tonight.

Well a few hours ago Alfonso and Ferguson were convincing me to attend a party, they tried to help me with getting over my break up with my long-time girlfriend, Jackie Lynn Thompson (full name intended), So I did go thinking if it would help but. The party was kinda nauseating; loud music, the smell of alcohol (which I wasn't use to, to be honest), too many people and the happy couples weren't helping with the 'getting over the break up' thing. So I left very early to clear my head, now just walking around town, partly sulking but mostly with nothing planned much.

Y'know sometimes at boring lonely nights like this it makes me really miss the good ol days of highschool, yeah as most people didn't like their highschool lives when they were still teens, mine was… what's the word I'm looking for… wild, fun and magical. Well it was in the form of an exchange student that lived with us that time during the starting week of the semester of freshman year.

We were really close, like really, we were as close as yin and yang also, she was the metaphorical princess of a business Empire, Mewni Banking, One of the world's leading banking businesses. She told me she went here because of her parents… I didn't entirely get what, but she said something about someone riding a motor cycle through one of the branch offices and almost burning the place down (which I kinda guessed who), so her parents sent her to Echo Creek, one of the places where a Mewni Banking branch office isn't based… yet, also they thought it would let her be more responsible in handling the simplest things in life. I still cherished the first time we met.

Long story short when we first met I didn't like her as she was too… intense for me to handle, I told her if she's moving in I'm moving out, she found me acting crazy by a gas stop, told me that she didn't get a choice to get sent here and all that, then a man baby named Ludo and some lackeys tried to ambush her as Ludo had some beef with her family, so we fought them off and having me to acknowledge her to stay with us and yeah… from there and out we became the best-est of friends all throughout the crazy times we had together…

Well until… we were in senior high, during then Jackie already became my girlfriend thanks to her help, But it's all for nothing now.

In the back of my head, an epiphany punched it hard when I realized that she… she was an exchange student… that at any moment, at a blink of an eye she could've up and left but my mind refused to think about it, I guessed as I selfishly thought she won't leave any time soon.

But when Graduation day came… and after a final adventure, as goodbyes came… immediately after the ceremony… she just… _did_ up and left, with her parents, without saying anything to me, leaving me… confused. She never gave me a goodbye, personally, what she left me was some scars and bruises, a litter of puppies, an emptied out room of memories of the girl who… accidentally set the town in an apocalyptic black out, freed zoo animals then caused havoc to the town, stopped the world from entering monetary depression by almost destroying the town—to be honest, I was surprised the town got to survive. But, what she really left me with was unanswered questions, feelings of the adventures we had and doubt.

Though before leaving town, she seemed to left her favourite devil headband behind in my room, as she was always was out-in-space sometimes, but I didn't think she would leave something like her favourite headband behind though, I did want to mail it back to her, but I didn't know where she went or lived which it's kinda embarrassing to admit as some bestfriend I was to not know where she lived, Mom or Dad didn't know either, and the idea of just sending it to one of the bank's office branches did came to mind but I didn't think they would take it seriously and would probably just discard it, which I didn't take the chance of doing, and no I wasn't being in denial or anything! I now kept it in a box inside my closet for... keepsake, a remembrance to good memories and her I guess and besides she would've come back for it! In which it's been three years since I had contact with her…

One time I wore my helmet during shower in the gym and got labelled as 'safe kid' all throughout highschool, frankly I hated the name, but to cheer me up, she called me 'wild man' from time to time to help with my insecurity.

But when she left, I wanted answers, I wanted to know why, but the idea of her wanting nothing with me anymore crept in the back of my mind, and that stopped me from wanting to know, so Marco Diaz… played it safe and never bothered it ever again, and left me with nothing but excuses.

I don't know if I should still be angry at her but it's the past I guess and it's been like 3 years, so I don't have anything to do with it… anymore.

I don't know how long I've walked but I found myself in front of the park. Now during this time which was now somewhere around six o' clock, the park should be empty as because not a lot of people would be spending Christmas Eve in a park. In a few hours I should be heading to my parent's to spend Christmas dinner with as they wanted me to, but wanted me to invite Jackie along… that I forgot to tell them she broke up with me. ' _Aggh…'_ Well I'll just tell them later I guess. So I don't know what but something's pulling me into the park, now I know it may be strange but… it's a gut feeling.

Too late to change my mind as I reluctantly entered the park.

* * *

Man is it cold, good thing I wore good clothing tonight. You don't see much in here except the post lights dimming the park and snow. Well since I'm here I better find myself a bench to sit.

I just trudged through the snow covered pavement until I found the bench close to the fountain, now I know what you're thinking but yes I've always preferred the ones close to the fountain as it just feels more relaxing.

I brushed off the snow then took a seat, as I just relaxed and felt the snow fall, something caught my ear, it was… grunts?

I scanned around to where it was coming from until I looked to the fountain, there was someone pacing back and forth by the fountain, they kept muttering 'stupid' for some reason which made me curious until they looked to the fountain and began to grunt. I went a little closer to see it was a girl, It's not entirely clear but she seems to be a young blonde.

I kinda felt relieved that no one else was around to see her display of… that. I'm not entirely sure what should I do at this point, s-should I give her some space? Just leave her be?

' _Or talk to her'_ my gut suggested.

Fine…

At some point, every guy has to do what he has to do, and in my case, hopefully not get this girl to call the cops on me… or worse.

So without any point, from what's left of my safe kid instincts, I let it kick in… 'Oh how the tables turned' I thought with an eye roll. So I kept a reasonable distance, carefully chose my words then I walked up from behind her when, "Hey-"

"Ya got some nerve bub'." A voice cut in my preparation, to see it was the girl who sensed my presence.

She looked jumped then preceded to immediately did a back hand to which I immediately but got caught off guard saw coming as I back stepped for her to barely miss, " _WOAH!"_

"What the _heck!?_ " I grunted as I took my karate stance, "Is every women I'm going to meet trying to kill me!?"

"You _really_ don't wanna mess with me right now bub' "she glared as she tried to round house my face. If it weren't for the fact that I was about to get hit in the face with designer boots (Yes I know what's what) I would've been really impressed right now… y'know what?

I ducked as it missed and I grabbed the kicking leg, and side stepped as I pulled it forward down to which broke her balance as she went into a kneel, " _Aggh_!" she scowled.

"You're kinda good!" I declared as I stood a few feet from her side as she got up and looked at me, "But I'm better" I smugged. I know I should calm her down and tell her that I'm not a bad guy but… this is kinda fun to be honest.

She then upped and got to grab my wrist and I saw her smirk as she tried to flip me but I got to counter it as I twisted myself to break free and push her; not enough force to hurt her tough. "Dammit"

"Yeah I gotta warn you Miss… I'm a Black belt… with a stripe" I tried to jest, having to chuckle a bit on the last part as it reminded me of a memory.

"You sunnava" she gritted as she lunged and tried to combo me with some punches, jabs and kicks.

Each hit I'm barely dodging, though these moves are quite familiar, as if I'm looking at myself but not as better. I kinda wonder who taught her. Getting too caught up in my thoughts as I missed her faint and she hit me with a palm strike.

" _OOOF!_ " I got to guard it in the last second but she has monstrous strength that had my footing skidding through the snow. _Ow_ , Okay that's enough. "Alright you're not good! You're awesome to be honest Miss-!" I explained before looking to massage my forearms.

"You're not bad yourself bub'!" she commented, as she stood there in a triumphant stance; hands on waist and all, probably having enough too.

As a black belt in karate, I never would've thought that I had to had my guard down, usually it was always up but there were a few times it did catch me off guard before though. And the princess was mainly one of the reasons.

So the safe kid instinct got kicked out and left me to fend off for myself. Greaat…

"Care to explain on why you didn't even try to hit me? Y'know looking down on a girl will get you killed Jack!"

"Well at first I was just a guy trying to ask a girl what she was doing out on the snow because she looked a bit… manic, stomping around a fountain on Christmas Eve… but she tried to knock the daylights out of me so out of curiosity I wanted to see how strong you were… sorry if it seemed like I tried to jump you but care to explain why you thought I tried to jump you?" I questioned.

She scoffed and eye rolled "It's certainly rude to ask a girl you just tried to test then pushed down" she remarked.

I chuckled nervously, "Sorry I had to ah… do that" thinking about it now, it was inappropriate that I had to see if she can punch

She was now in a more… less blurry state so I got to look at her:

She had a snow hat with a bunny design on top of her head and was wearing a fur gilet over a black self-stripe lace blouse with some matching leggings and leather strap rider boots. She looked at least my age, when I looked at her face she had blonde hair tucked in a single braid, clear smooth skin, her eyes were crystal blue as she eyed me in focus. She seemed to have something colourful on her cheeks it looks like two pinkish heart marks on each… Heart marks… Heart..? WAIT HEARTMARKS!?

I looked at her again to confirm it as I was just in awe…

* * *

 **And there ye' have it the first part of the many. I wanted it as one paged one-shot but it became impossible so yeh I'm gonna go with this.**

 **Do what you want; review, like all that yata yata now go... fly like a bird for me or something.**


End file.
